The Legend of the Starcrushers
by SIR PHINEAS JAY CAT ESQUIRE
Summary: My second story. This won't be even close to as gory as Hollystar's Revenge. Anyway...we have a amazing adventure before the times of Pinestar, all characters are OC's.
1. Prologue

**A/N: HEY! I'm back! We got a new computer and a new writing program and now I can upload! WOO-HOO! I have chapters for Hollystar's Revenge written but not typed, and I will be typing them soon. I have many chapters for this story written and stockpiled, so here we go!**

Prologue

Early in the morning, inside the Thunderclan Queen's den, Ivykit and Dovekit had just turned one moon old. They were playing outside, not really caring that they had lived for an entire moon.

"I'm bored!" Ivykit whined.

"Let's see if Mousefur will tell us a story." Dovekit suggested.

"Okay."

The two kits stumbled over to the Elder's Den.

"Mousefur, can you tell us a story?" Both kits chorused.

"Eh, sure. I've got nothing better to do. While I think of a good story, how about you two get me a nice and juicy shrew from the fresh-kill pile."

Once Mousefur had her shrew, she asked, "Have either of you heard of the Legend of the Starcrushers?"

"No!" Both kits exclaimed.

"Well, it started a very, very long time ago, far before Bluestar, or even Pinestar… "


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

Leader-

Voidstar- Black she-cat, dark blue eyes

Deputy-

Springfoot- Tabby she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice- Birdpaw

Medicine Cat-

Rabbitfoot- Calico with orange eyes

Warriors-

Patcheye- Silvery tom with long fur that covers his eyes

Stonefang- stone gray tom with a short tail

Apprentice- Brownpaw

Molestrike- dark brown she-cat with golden marking around her eyes

Vulturetail- soft furred tawny she-cat, bright blue eyes

Berryfeet- speckled blue and silver she-cat

Silverrunner- fast reddish tom, amber eyes

Quilclaw- calico with fur that sticks out all over, small brown eyes

Apprentice- Goldpaw

Queens-

Mallowshade- tortoiseshell, mother of Dewkit and Applekit, mate of Patcheye

Mintsky- reddish tortoiseshell, mother of Snowkit, Clawkit and Mystickit, mate of Quilclaw

Firetail- Dark she-cat, mother of Leafkit, mate of Silverrunner

Apprentices-

Birdpaw- brown tabby she-cat, twin of Brownpaw

Brownpaw- brown tabby tom, twin of Birdpaw

Goldpaw- light orange she-cat

Elders-

Yarrowtail- old tortoiseshell

Beakeye- gray tom, one eye lost to a bird

**Windclan**

Leader-

Voltstar- speedy black tom

Apprentice- Logpaw

Deputy-

Sparrowtail- lithe silver she cat

Medicine Cat-

Maggotclaw- brown and black tom

Warriors-

Corntail- orangey she-cat, blue eyes

Mudfur- very fluffy brown tom

Webstrike- brown furred, blue eyed tom

Rabbitfur- white she-cat with bright amber eyes and a black tail tip

Peltfur- bluish silver she-cat

Marrowwind- thick tom, green eyes

Fractureclaw- brown tom, born missing three claws

Queens-

Lilyfoot- tortoiseshell that never leaves the Queen's Den

Elders-

Shadetail- dark tom that used to be a loner

Oakfrost- reddish brown she-cat with very long claws

**Riverclan**

Leader-

Shellstar- very small light tom

Deputy-

Marshheart-huge tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat-

Waterflow- blue eyed she-cat

Apprentice- Turtlepaw

Warriors-

Nightwind- almost black, blue she-cat

Apprentice- Sharkpaw

Seasting- dark tortoiseshell

Apprentice- Clampaw

Sandpelt- small timid and lithe calico

Stoneshard- white tom with brilliant green eyes

Apprentice-Leechpaw

Applewind- amber eyed calico

Willowshade- tan she-cat

Apprentice-Coldpaw

Queens-

Followtail- mother to Peltkit and mate to Applewind, tortoiseshell

Fishstrike- Silver with blue eyes, mother to Rabbitkit and mate of Sandpelt

Elders-

Wavewash- musty brown tom, blind and almost deaf

**Shadowclan**

Leader-

Tornstar- goldish red tom

Deputy-

Leopardclaw- spotted tortoiseshell

Medicine Cat-

Grasswind- reddish tom

Apprentice- Sparrowpaw

Warriors-

Marshdapple- dappled tortoiseshell

Gravelfrost- gray speckled tom

Bramblesting- brown she-cat with blue eyes

Leaftail- bluish tom with silvery eyes

Shrewclaw- black tom with small claws

Kestralnight- orange and tabby mix amber eyes

Queens-

Stemflower- tortoiseshell, mother to Applekit, Firekit and Dapplekit, mate of Leopardclaw

Raindapple- Silver she-cat, mother to Direkit and mate of Shrewclaw

Elders-

Sparkstar- calico with amber eyes and still has two lives left.

**A/N: I now realize that allegiances are absolutely HORRIBLE to write, go check out my polls!**


	3. The Story Begins

**A/N: I've decided that I'll update up to three times a week, more likely only once or twice. Any way, here on fanfiction, Kitten with a tie is feeling a little down, so go to him and favorite and review. Now, ON WITH CHAPTER ONE!**

"…And Thunderclan's Leader was Voidstar, one of Thunderclan's bravest leaders…" Mousefur continued. "She had the darkest pelt and the sharpest claws. And of course, the most piercing blue eyes…"

"Anything to report on the patrols?" Voidstar asked her loyal deputy, Springfoot.

"Nothing unusual, except Shadowclan has claimed a plant on our side of the border."

"Let's claim two plants on their side of the border! I'm joking, does it really matter? It's just one plant."

"Of course it matters!" Springfoot exclaimed, "What if they keep taking more and more territory?"

"We'll do something if they do, alright?" For now, we don't need to do anything." Voidstar decided.

Later, in the medicine den…

"Rabbitfoot! Rabbitfoot?"

"What is it, Patcheye?" The medicine cat responded.

"I got a thorn in my paw."

"That's all? You were shouting your head off as if your paw had been torn off."

Rabbitfoot had been very busy that day, collecting herbs, checking the wounds of cats from the previous battle, and also removing many thorns from many paws. Also many kits and apprentices had been wandering into the medicine cat den, and messing up his herb piles or just plain bugging him. He had very good reason to be grumpy.

"Thanks, Rabbitfoot!" Patcheye said as he left the den, his paw thorn free.

_Now for a good rest, _Rabbitfoot thought.

"Hello, Rabbitfoot."

Rabbitfoot's eyes flashed open in alarm, he didn't recognize the cat's voice or where he was… until he realized that he was dreaming in Starclan.

"Hello? Who are you?" Rabbitfoot questioned.

"I am Willowstar, I was Thunderclan's second leader."

"It is an honor to meet you, Willowstar."

"You may not think it an honor once I tell you this; I have a prophesy for you. Something terrible is about to happen, _Stars in the clan, helpful they are, but darkness reaps. There will be three, empowered and great, who will be more powerful than all the clans. They will be children of the porcupine, and all will fain if they are set aside._ The clans are in danger, beware the stars in the clans, don't let the darkness take them."

Immediately, the scene was fading to whiteness, "Wait!" Rabbitfoot shouted, "What does it mean!"

**A/N: Well, how'd you guys like the first chapter? The reason I won't have a ton of uploads is school. Stupid stupid school.**


	4. Newborn

It was early in the morning and three kits were about to see the world for the first time.

"Mallowshade, look! They're finally opening their eyes!" Mintsky exclaimed in complete joy.

"Awww, hello little kits!" Mallowshade said. "What are their names again?"

"The reddish tortoiseshell is Snowkit, she has the most beautiful sky blue eyes! The next one is Clawkit, the tom that's, calico just like his father! The last one is Mystickit; he has little bright blue eyes and silvery fur. They're so cute!"

"I asked their names, not their exact description! Jeez."

Just then, Mintsky's mate walked in, Quilclaw.

"how are they," he asked.

"They've just opened their eyes! Snowkit, Clawkit, Mystickit, come meet your father!"

"Mama, we're hungry!" Snowkit complained.

"You can eat after you've met your father." She scolded.

"Daddy!" Mystickit squealed as he jumped at his father.

"Haha, son! Nice to see you're a fighter."

"I'm a fighter too, dad!" Clawkit said as he tackled Quilclaw too.

"Someone help! Kit attack!" Quilclaw joked.

"Yay! We beat him!" Quilclaw squeaked triumphantly, as he stood on his father's side.

"Quilclaw!" a voice shouted from outside. "We need you for border patrol!"

"Be there soon!" he responded. "Okay kits, I'll see you later." He left the den to go a patrol with Silverrunner and Stonefang.

"How about you kits go outside and play with Mallowshade's kits; Dewkit and Applekit." Mintsky suggested.

The kits stumbled outside in search for Mallowshade's kits.

Just then, Springfoot, the deputy, walked into camp, three cats behind him.

"Who are they?" Vulturetail, a senior warrior asked, glaring at the newcomers.

Springtail walked them into Voidstar's den and shortly after, all five left the den.

"May all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting. This is Brightclaw, Jemheart, and Frostclaw. They have come from Starclan to help our clan."


	5. The Life of a Starclanner

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting, so I've decided to do a marathon…THE TRILOGY OF STARCRUSHING!**

**1**

"How can they be from Starclan?" Exclaimed Patcheye.

"We are here to protect the clans." Jemheart said.

"A great darkness is approaching," continued Frostclaw.

"We are here to prevent it." Finished Brightclaw.

"Why should we trust them?" Patcheye asked, "Does it matter that they are from Starclan?"

"I don't trust the either," growled the deputy, Springfoot.

"I do," Voidstar intervened. "Frostclaw is my great-grandfather. Besides, these are our warrior ancestors. You should trust and respect them."

"Yes," Frostclaw confirmed, "He is Voidstar, son of Beakeye, son of Fangscar, son of I, Frostclaw."

"Still, I think we can defeat this "darkness" without them. What are three cats going to do? Not much." Patcheye protested stubbornly.

"They are our warrior ancestors!" Voidstar boomed, "You must trust them! Starclanners, you will be allowed to stay in the clan, you will live like us and by us."

…later…

"Mama! Can we meet the cats from Starclan?" Mystickit pestered.

"I don't know if that's safe…" Mintsky fretted. "Go ask your father."

The kits bolted out and searched all over for Quilclaw. They searched all over the camp; the dens, every nook and cranny and even the dirt place.

"Where is he?" Snowkit cried.

"Who?" asked Springfoot as he was passing by.

"Quilclaw!" The three kits chorused.

"Sorry little kits, he's out on patrol right now. I'm sure he'll be back soon." He said just as Quilclaw walked into the camp. "Perfect timing, indeed."

"Hello, Springfoot. What are these three up to now?" He said, smiling at the kits.

"Daddy!" the three kits yelled as they talked him.

"Someone help!" He laughed. "Kit ambush!"

"Yay! Daddy's back!" Snowkit squealed.

"Rawr!" Clawkit Roared.

"We wanted to ask you something," Mystickit stated all business like. "Can we see the Starclan cats?"

"Sure! I don't see why not." He glanced at Springfoot, who now was scowling.

The kits trotted over to the warriors den, where the Starclan cats were talking.

"Hello! What can we do for you, little kits?" Frostclaw asked, once they had arrived.

"Hello, we just wanted to know some stuff…What clans did you all come from?" Clawkit blurted.

"Well, I'm from Thunderclan; I assume you already knew that, considering Voidstar pointed out earlier."

"I'm also originally from Thunderclan, and I just love being back." Jemheart said. She was the kind of cat that was always in a good mood.

"I'm from Windclan," Brightheart said, "I've always heard Thunderclan was nice, apparently not so much for warm welcomes."

"Cool!" Mystickit squeaked. "Do Windclan cats only eat rabbits? I'd get tired of rabbit if that was all there was to eat."

"We do eat a lot of rabbit, occasionally we'd catch a stray squirrel or mouse." Brightclaw chuckled.

"Anyone here related to anyone still alive?" Snowkit questioned.

"Well, obviously Voidstar from me," Frostclaw said. "I think your father is also a cousin of mine, a bit farther down the line."

"I was last in my line, sadly." Jemheart said, looking down.

"The current Windclan deputy is my great-grandson," Brightclaw stuttered, "Uh, actually…"


	6. paws

**A/N: Starcrusher Trilogy part 2**

"…Um…" Brightclaw started, "I'm pretty sure, uh, my, um, son had…a…um…mix up with…uh, um…Whatever! I have relations in Riverclan… please don't tell anyone, it's really kind of embarrassing."

"Okay." Snowkit said, not really knowing what that meant.

The kits asked questions for a little while longer, Brightclaw rarely saying anything, mostly inaudible muttering.

After a few moons, cats were starting to trust the Starclan cats, even after they found out that Brightclaw was Windclan. Only a few still believed them untrustworthy; Patcheye and Springfoot for two. They could be seen muttering things, such as; "They have to be spies…" or "One paw out of line and…"

The Starclan cats seemed to need to eat less food so many cats were happy about that (more prey for them), it also seems that they were excellent hunters, even Brightclaw. Brightclaw also taught some cats better rabbit hunting techniques. They seemed to be amazing fighters too, rarely being beaten in battle practice.

Something much unexpected happened next…

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Voidstar called.

Even though the kits didn't know how, they still gathered under the Highrock.

"After the recent apprenticing of Dewpaw and Applepaw, We will now get four new apprentices! Snowkit, Clawkit, Mystickit, and Leafkit; please come forward."  
The kits scrambled up to the top of the Highrock.

"Do you kits promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect your clan, even at the cost of death?" Voidstar spoke.

"I do." The young cats said in unison.

"Patcheye, please rise. You will mentor Leafkit. Molestrike will mentor Snowkit. Silverrunner, you will be the mentor of Clawkit. And Mystickit, your mentor will be Frostclaw."

The camp was dead silent.

"Do you all accept?"

"We do." The new mentors said, awkwardly breaking the silence.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you the names; Leafpaw, Snowpaw, Clawpaw, and Mysticpaw."

Cats were cheering for the apprentices, but the Starclan cats only received glares, especially Frostclaw.


	7. Dinner

**A/N: The final part of the Starcrusher Trilogy, I hope everyone enjoyed!**

Over the course of the last moon, cats had once again stopped being hostile towards the Starclanners, the ones who hadn't liked them before seemed to like them even less now. Mysiticpaw's mother came straight out and said, "You're nice, and it's not that I don't trust you, but if you do anything funny, there will be one less Starclan cat. Take care of my little kit."

But all was okay, Mintsky wasn't worrying anymore, and Springfoot and Patcheye weren't being outright horrible to them.

"Frostclaw, can we try battle training now? We've been hunting and patrolling and helping the elders, but we haven't even set paw in the training hollow."

"Sure, we'll go if…you can catch me a…squirrel!"

Now this really made him mad, he had only caught a squirrel once, and it had been a scrawny old thing that probably was going to die the next day. But all he said was:

"Okay."

He ran off into the forest. Soon, he scented squirrel, it was a fresh scent. When he caught sight of it, he was amazed; it was a huge, fat monster of a squirrel. It was also immersed in an acorn, making it an easy target.

He quickly got into the hunter's crouch, and slowly crept forward, being extraordinarily careful not to step on a leaf or a twig and to keep his tail high enough to not brush the leaves and also low enough so as to not give himself away. He stopped. The squirrel was right in front of him now, and only now did he realize the sheer size of this thing; it was almost as big as him!

He sprung soundlessly into the air, downwind, and squarely on it's back.

The squirrel shrieked, and jumped, or at least tried to. Immediately, Mysticpaw issued the killing bite to it's neck.

Even though the squirrel's shriek had probably scared away all the prey in Thunderclan territory, Mysticpaw was beaming.

He picked up the corpse of the dead squirrel and started to drag it towards where he and Frostclaw were earlier.

"Frostclaw!" he called, "Frostclaw!" He scented Frostclaw at the right second and moved to the side, just as he fell from a tree and landed, not so nicely, on the forest floor.

"Oof." He said, "You got a sharp nose there."

"You tried to pounce on me!" Mysticpaw accused him, "Why?!"

"You wanted battle practice, well there you are!" He said as he picked himself up from the ground. "Scenting is still important, even in battle."

"I got a squirrel anyway," he said, dropping the slain beast.

"You caught that?" he said in disbelief, "You're always complaining about how hard they are to catch… and now this! It's a monster! It'll feed all the elders! Well, it's battle training tomorrow!"

They traveled back to camp, Mysticpaw repeatedly tripping over his catch.


	8. The Prophesy, again?

When Frostclaw and Mysticpaw returned to camp, Mysticpaw brought his squirrel straight to the Elder's den. He quickly became their favorite apprentice.

Once he entered the den, the elders looked up at the scent of squirrel.

"Did you catch that?" Beakeye said in disbelief, "It has to be bigger than you!"

"Do you really expect us to finish that?" Yellowtail said, "You can help us. I think we can spare a tale for this meal, what do you think, Beakeye?"

"Sure." And they dug in.

…

That night, Mysticpaw had a dream…

"Good night, Frostclaw." He said as he settled down into his nest.

He suddenly woke up, except he wasn't in his nest, or even the apprentices den for that matter. He was in an open field, full of flowers and fruit baring bushes.

"Hello, Mysticpaw." A voice said.

"Who's there?" he growled.

"I am Leafstripe, former Thunderclan medicine cat."

Mysticpaw had heard of Leafstripe before, she had sacrificed her life to save Voidstar, at that time a young warrior.

"There are Starclan cats in your clan, correct? Well, there are Starclan cats also in every other clan. They are in grave danger and so is your clan. They are there to protect your clan, but troubles will come… Rabbitfoot did not heed our warning, so we will give his prophesy to you: _Stars in the clan, helpful they are, but darkness reaps. There will be three, empowered and great, who will be more powerful than all the clans. They will be children of the porcupine, and all will fail if they are set aside."_

"Why are you telling me this? Why not Voidstar?"

"Beware the stars in the clans, they will not last."

Mysticpaw woke up in his nest, shivering.

"Why me?" was all he could say.


	9. Speedy Leaf

**A/N: OMG, I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry, I haven't updated! Summer vacation started and I thought "Oh, now I'll have more time to write." NOPE! I got lazy and procrastinated. I'll try to be on schedule now. If the next chapter isn't up by 7/3/13, yell at me in the reviews.  
**

With Leafbare approaching, Frostclaw had already caught whitecough, so now Mysticpaw still hadn't had any battle training and he now was out a mentor.

He hunted and helped the Elders, but didn't really get much done.

"Mysticpaw!" called his brother, Clawpaw, "Want to go hunting?"

"Sure." He liked hunting, he could catch almost anything, and he still needed to get better at catching squirrels.

It turns out Snowpaw and Leafpaw were also coming along. Leafpaw and Snowpaw seemed to have become best friends. They wouldn't stop talking.

Suddenly Leafpaw stopped, she had scented a squirrel. She bolted after it. They heard scratching and a muffled squeal as the squirrel started sprinting.

"Like that's going to work." Mysticpaw said, knowing from experience.

"Actually," Clawpaw started, "I need to ask you something, Mysticpaw; why do you keep kicking me last night?"

This took Mysticpaw entirely by surprise, "When was I kicking you?" he asked skeptically.

"In the middle of the night! You woke me up like five times!"

This put them into silence.

"Are you not telling us something?" Clawpaw asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Okay, last night, I had a dream…"And he went on to explain his entire dream, his talk with the Starclan cat, and the prophesy.

"How does this concern us?" Snowpaw questioned, she was still in shock, knowing that her brother had been visited by a cat from Starclan.

"I think the prophesy is about us; _Stars in the clans, helpful they are, but the darkness reaps. There will be Three, empowered and great, children of the Porcupine, all will fail if they are set aside._

"There are three of us and our father is Quillclaw. Porcupines have quills. Guys, I think were the three in the prophesy. I think we're going to save the clans."

Just then Leafpaw popped back," Got the squirrel." This was obvious, she was holding it.

**A/N: Just realized I've always spelled 'quill" with one 'l', I'll have that fixed from now on.**


	10. Training

**A/N: if this does not go up before 7/3/13, please yell at me in the comments/reviews…I spend too much time on YouTube.**

"Wow! You're fast Leafpaw!" exclaimed Snowpaw, "How'd you catch it, it was running full speed?"  
"I just chased it, that's all." Leafpaw responded.

-Later

The four apprentices finished their hunting and went back to camp. They had had a very successful hunt, and also made the clan very, VERY happy; they had brought home Leafpaw's squirrel, two other squirrels (both caught by Mysticpaw), four voles, a rabbit, a dove, two blackbirds, three shrews and one, very fat mouse.

Cats kept saying things like, "Thanks for the feast!" and "Good job, tripling the fresh-kill pile."

"We should go hunting more often," Clawpaw mumbled through a mouthful of shrew. "The clan is happy and I have a full belly."

Just then Mysticpaw remembered that he had to visit Frostclaw. He ran over to the medicine cat den and up to Frostclaw who was eating Leafpaw's squirrel.

"Frostclaw! I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier! We went hunting and…"

"It's okay Mysticpaw, you've already made up for it with all this fresh kill, and I heard that you caught two squirrels anyway. We'll train early tomorrow, now that I'm better,"

Mysticpaw got up early the next morning, so early in fact, that the dawn patrol hadn't even woken up yet.

_I'll go hunt. _Mysticpaw thought.

He trotted out into the forest and quickly caught a mouse and a blackbird. He walked back to camp and arrived just as Frostclaw was leaving the warrior's den.

"I see you've already gone hunting today." Frostclaw yawned. "We'll go as soon as I've eaten."

Mysticpaw gave the blackbird to Frostclaw and ate one of the voles from yesterday's catch.

Soon Frostclaw and Mysticpaw were leaving for the training hollow.

"First I need to see what you can do," Frostclaw said once they reached the training hollow, "Attack me."

"Why would I attack you?" Mysticpaw asked.

"Claws sheathed, I train you based on how you attack."

Mysticpaw charged at Frostclaw, his eyes focused on his right shoulder, but he saw Frostclaw's paw raise and at the last second, he switched his aim to his other shoulder. Frostclaw's paw missed while Mysticpaw's was a direct hit. The blow actually drove him to the ground.

"Well obviously, you've outsmarted me. Your original aim was at my right shoulder, you made that very obvious. But then you changed course. What made you do that?" Frostclaw assessed.

"I saw you lift your paw, so I turned." Mysticpaw replied.

"This is very good, you think when you attack and you see what the enemy is doing. So all we need to do is teach you different moves. We won't start with any of those little things like swiping; you've already mastered those, let's have you leap towards me, try to land on my back."

"How do I know you won't just step to the side, so I miss?" Mysticpaw questioned, feeling that Frostclaw wasn't that good in battle.

"Just do it, wait and see what I do. React to it!"

But Mysticpaw was already falling out of the air, onto Frostclaw's back, thus knocking him to the ground.

"You're a little heavy, Mysticpaw. Maybe lay off the mice a little."


	11. Chapter 11 is brought to you by Mousefur

Mysticpaw had been so eager to learn how to battle, but his mentor seemed so inept, that is, until he taught Mysticpaw tactics.

Mysticpaw learned different attacking strategies, when to use certain moves and how to size up a cat to tell if you have a chance of coming out alive.

-In the present

"Okay, I think that's enough story telling for one day." Mousefur stopped, "I'm getting tired."

"No, Mousefur! Don't stop." Ivykit and Dovekit pleaded.

"Don't worry kits. I'll continue tomorrow."

The kits were so excited that they barely slept at all, and they got up early to go to the Elder's den.

"Mousefur!" They squealed. "Continue the story!"

Mousefur snored.

"Wha…" Mousefur mumbled as she woke up. "I was sleep'n!"

"We wanna hear the rest of the story!" The Ivykit shouted.

"Shh! Okay, just be quiet. We don't want to wake any of the other warriors.

"Well, it was later that day, Mysticpaw would discover something amazing…"

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, this is just a filler chapter.**


End file.
